


Collateral Damage

by klonoafan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Before SGRUB, F/M, Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Collateral Damage

Sollux: come on, aradiia! iit’s up ahead!  
Aradia: i d0n’t kn0w ab0ut this s0llux....  
Aradia: what if i mess up 0r-  
Sollux: liisten to me, ara. no body ii2 perfect. heck, even ii me22ed up wiith my power2 for the fiir2t tiime.  
Sollux: and you know what ii diid?  
Sollux: ii kept tryiing. and ii can do iit, you can too.  
Aradia: alright then. i’ll try.  
Aradia: just try n0t t0 be t00 c0cky.  
Sollux: heh. ii make no promii2e2.

Sollux: you know, you’re goiing not that bad for your fiir2t tiime.  
Aradia: y0u’re n0t t00 shabby y0urself.  
Sollux: who’2 the cocky one now, huh?  
Aradia: i make n0 pr0mises. ;)

Aradia: !  
(Aradia: crap!)  
Aradia: s0llux, m0ve!  
(Sollux: move? why ii2 2he-)  
Sollux: !

Aradia: 0h crap 0h crap 0h crap 0h crap-!  
Aradia: S0LLUX!  
Sollux: ugh...wha...  
Aradia: it’s all my fault....if 0nly i didn’t l0se c0ntr0l that easily-! i...i....!  
Sollux: shh...  
Sollux: iit’2 okay...ii 2hould’ve 2een that one comiing...  
Sollux: ugh...that...that wa2 a miighty fiine bla2t you’ve got there...  
Sollux: you got me good....heh...he..  
Aradia: d0n’t y0u say an0ther w0rd, s0llux. y0u g0t t0 save y0ur breath s0 y0u can live.  
Sollux: 2-2orry ara....ii’m afraiid ii can’t do that...  
Aradia: D0N’T SAY THAT!  
Sollux: you can’t make everythiing last forever...you know thii2 better than ii do....  
Sollux: ii’ll 2ee you later...alriight?  
Aradia: alright....  
  


Aradia: n0 matter what happens..  
Aradia: i’ll wait f0r y0u.   
Aradia: always. 


End file.
